Born to Die
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: #ONESHOT# Edward, o perfeito tipo de cara errado. A reencarnação de James Dean. Isabella, exatamente a garota certa. Uma Marilyn Monroe com perfume de frésias e cocaína. A menina de grandes olhos verdes pelo qual o britânico daria sua vida. Isso, é claro, se o destino não tivesse decidido pelo contrário.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Edward, o perfeito tipo de cara errado. A reencarnação de James Dean.  
Isabella, exatamente a garota certa. Uma Marilyn Monroe com perfume de frésias e cocaína. A menina de grandes olhos verdes pelo qual o britânico daria sua vida.  
Isso, é claro, se o destino não tivesse decidido pelo contrário.

.

.

- História inspirada nas músicas "Born to Die", "Blue Jeans", "Without You" e "Off To The Races", da fodona Lana Del Rey.  
- Escrita pela mesma autora de "Burning Red", "Respiro Me" e "Betrayer".  
- Betada pela minha diva Aline Bomfim.  
- Twilight não me pertence.

.

.

**N/A**: Heey, babies! Ain, hoje resolvi postar uma história que tava martelando há muito tempo na minha cabeça de tanto ouvir Lana Del Rey! Hahahahaha'  
Depois de enrolar um pouquinho e com a superajuda da minha diva Aline Bomfim, cá estamos nós com essa one-shot que promete!  
Espero que gostem. Enjoy it.

.

.

_**Born to Die**_

"_Venha e caminhe pelo lado selvagem_

_Deixe-me beijá-lo intensamente na tempestade_

_Você gosta das suas garotas insanas"_

Ele a amava. Apesar de tudo, amava-a com toda a intensidade que seus poros poderiam exalar. Amava seu jeito "foda-se" para a vida, amava o modo como sequer disse adeus a sua família rica, amava a pele alva e impecável, as pequenas sardas distribuídas timidamente em seu nariz, as longas unhas pintadas de preto, os inseparáveis _All Stars_ vermelhos. Ele amava o sorriso tímido em contraste ao olhar malicioso coberto por longos cílios; seu jeito de menina ao beijar, seu jeito de mulher ao deitar. E ele amava seu cheiro intoxicante de frésias e cocaína.

_Isabella_. Sua doce garota de Los Angeles, aquela que fez sua mente demoníaca querer ter um lado bom, sem insanidades, sem truques nas mangas, sem noites erradas ou espírito devastado. A menina de grandes olhos verdes pelo qual ele seria capaz de vender sua alma aos anjos do inferno. A menina que o fazia sussurrar tantas frases em seu sotaque puramente britânico. A menina que o devorava com os olhos e o fazia tremer ao sentir seus delicados lábios em seu corpo. A menina que o fazia amar com cada batida de seu coração de cocaína.

Edward sorriu ao estacionar seu antigo _Mustang 67_ no cemitério onde sempre se encontravam, saindo do veículo e encostando-se no capô. Havia um momento de paz naquele lugar, independente das cruzes e lápides ao longe perpassarem um vislumbre sombrio – e ele gostava daquilo. Gostava daquela obscuridade misturada à calmaria, acalentando seus músculos da mesma forma que Isabella fazia ao enlouquecê-lo em suas noites na piscina do _Chateau Marmont_.

E seu sorriso apenas aumentou ao vê-la correndo em sua direção, aquele sorriso de menina preenchendo os lábios cheios e naturalmente rosados. As pernas esbeltas de fora, com o mesmo _short jeans_ surrado que ele fez questão de arrancar de seus quadris no dia em que se conheceram; os inseparáveis _All Stars_ vermelhos combinando perfeitamente com o sutiã de mesma cor, o que a deixaria suscetível ao frio que começava a fazer se não fosse pela jaqueta branca que cobria seus ombros e braços.

– Pensei que teria de arrancá-la da torre em que seus pais a mantêm presa. – Edward murmurou com um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios, antes de enlaçar as mãos ao redor da cintura descoberta da morena e beijá-la com toda a saudade que os tomava.

O gosto de hortelã e canela dominou suas línguas, com aquele displicente sabor de morangos vindo dela. Os pequenos dedos da garota embromaram-se nos cabelos acobreados do homem enquanto as mãos deste agarravam suas coxas, permitindo-a enrolar suas longas pernas ao redor do quadril de Edward, que a sentou no capô do carro.

O êxtase tomava conta de seus corpos que resistiam à brisa gelada daquele fim de outono. O inverno chegaria dali algumas semanas, ressaltando das memórias do britânico uma lembrança de quase um ano antes, no qual conhecera sua garota de cabelos cor de mogno. Era impossível não se lembrar daquele dia ao olhar as gotas de orvalho deixando sua umidade nos vidros do carro, pois nos vidros de uma janela, em um _pub_ não muito bem apessoado, foi onde ele a viu pela primeira vez.

Sentada próxima ao balcão amadeirado estava a garota, com certo _short jeans_ surrado, uma camisa branca de botões, e um cardigã lilás florido e alegre demais para um lugar onde as pessoas costumavam encher a cara para esquecer suas vidas miseráveis. Mas algo no rosto entristecido da jovem o fez entender que sua roupa não condizia com suas feições cabisbaixas e ingênuas que lembravam a doce Marilyn Monroe. As unhas longas e vermelhas e o cabelo escuro, repleto de pequenas ondas, cobriam-lhe a face, permitindo-o ter o vislumbre apenas dos lábios avermelhados em um beicinho. E aquele rosto escondido por entre as mãos da jovem, fez Edward aproximar-se perigosamente.

Passando pela enorme porta de madeira da entrada, ele logo foi invadido pelo aroma de suor e tabaco do lugar, quente até demais se comparando ao frio e a pequena garoa que dominavam as ruas de Los Angeles. E, ao som de alguma música antiga de Van Morrison, o britânico de descontrolados cabelos acobreados aproximou-se, sentindo pequenas ondas de calor conforme seus passos seguiam rumo à morena.

– Com licença? – Sua voz pronunciou em um tom baixo enquanto sua mão direita tocava com cuidado a pele do ombro da garota coberto pelo delicado casaco. E foi um trabalho árduo controlar a vontade de deslizar os dedos ao longo do pescoço tão alvo e tão macio. _Seria como seda..._

A resposta não veio. Ao invés de um convencional "sim?" ou então "pois não?", Edward foi completamente dominado e sugado por orbes tão esverdeadas que o fizeram prender a respiração. Isabella, no entanto, tentava memorizar cada traço daquele homem tão lindo e de ar tão perigoso a sua frente. Ele soava tão misterioso por trás daquela jaqueta de couro e calças _jeans_, o cabelo bagunçado e aquele olhar sedutor com um sorriso de lado. Faltava apenas um cigarro no canto dos lábios finos e rosados para parecer uma cópia perfeita de James Dean.

E foi como se seus problemas não estivessem mais ali. Na verdade, foi como se Isabella não se importasse mais com eles, que esquecesse a recente briga que tivera com seus pais. Eles tentavam controlar cada pedaço de sua vida repleta de diamantes e vestidos caros, carros importados e inúmeros _Louboutins_ – eles eram a reencarnação de uma família rica e perfeita dos anos 50, que não saíam de suas mansões se não fosse para ir a jantares com sócios e empresários bem sucedidos, salões de beleza, _shoppings_ ou campos de golfe, que tinham pavor de dirigir à noite pela Sunset Boulevard e de conversar com pessoas que não possuíssem uma renda mensal menor que punhados de milhares de dólares.

O casal de ferro não saía de sua torre de marfim, e não permitiam que a pequena princesinha saísse dali também. Ela tinha que seguir o modelo e não causar infâmias à família – palavras de sua mãe na tarde daquele mesmo dia, motivo que serviu como o estouro final de uma bomba. Isabella cuspiu toda sua raiva e angústia na refeição perfeita no jardim de sua casa, gritando toda a verdade que estivera enclausurada em seu peito por todos aqueles anos de futilidade. Ela se cansara daquilo e não queria fazer parte de uma vida tão esnobe quanto a que seus pais a obrigaram a participar por 20 anos. Ela simplesmente cansou.

– Importaria se eu me sentasse ao seu lado? – Edward murmurou novamente, a voz embebida de simpatia e curiosidade; os olhos azuis ainda perdidos nos olhos verdes.

– Tudo bem – Isabella respondeu delicadamente, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto assistia o belo jovem se acomodar no banco de madeira a sua esquerda.

– Um _Bourbon_, por favor, Bill! – ele gesticulou para o garçom do outro lado do longo balcão, olhando rapidamente para a mulher ao seu lado antes de prosseguir com um sorriso – E uma dose de _Bacardi Breezer_ pra senhorita aqui.

Isabella olhou-o com surpresa, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Eu sinto muito, mas eu não bebo – murmurou apressadamente, mordendo o lábio inferior outra vez, ganhando certa atenção em demasia de Edward.

– Se você vai me contar o que tanto lhe aflige, acredite, é preciso pelo menos uma dose de rum pra contar com sinceridade! – Exibiu um sorriso cafajeste, recebendo as bebidas do garçom e entregando o pequeno copo à garota.

– E quem disse que eu tenho algum problema? – questionou com ar de petulância, jogando o cabelo para trás dos ombros antes de afastar a dose de _Bacardi_. – E se eu, por acaso, tivesse algum problema, você seria a última pessoa no mundo a quem eu contaria.

A resposta ácida e afiada fez o sorriso de Edward se alargar, constatando que a garota tinha uma personalidade e tanto. _Definitivamente uma Marilyn Monroe_.

– Uma moça como você num lugar como esse, sozinha e com essa cara de poucos amigos... – Bebericou seu uísque, sentindo o líquido aquecer sua garganta ao procurar pelas palavras certas – Não me leve a mal, mas você exala infelicidade. E algo me diz que isso tem nome e sobrenome. Quem é ele?

– Antes meu problema fosse um homem. – ela resmungou com ironia, roubando a dose de _Bourbon_ de Edward e fazendo uma careta com o sabor terrível do álcool, deixando o britânico surpreso.

– E o que seria então? – ele perguntou; a curiosidade flamejando em seus olhos.

– Família, sonhos, frustrações... O de sempre. – desdenhou, fitando o oceano azul que banhava as íris do homem. – Qual o seu nome e seu maior problema, senhor do sotaque britânico?

– Nome: Edward Cullen, problema: minha vida fodida. – respondeu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da morena – E os seus, _madame_?

– Isabella Swan, e minha habilidade de sonhar demais.

– Uma vida não é vida se não tiver sonhos, _Bella_. – ele murmurou delicadamente, mal percebendo o apelido que fez o estômago da garota se revirar de ansiedade. _Ele a intoxicava._

– Então quais são seus sonhos, Edward?

– Me livrar dos demônios dentro de mim.

A honestidade pegou ambos desprevenidos. Bella não esperava uma resposta tão sombria, e Edward não esperava responder com tamanha sinceridade. Era como se o abismo que existisse entre suas realidades criasse uma ponte que interligava seus mundos, era algo puramente natural – e vibrava por dentro.

– E esses demônios já deixaram sua alma alguma vez? – ela inquiriu suavemente, incapaz de quebrar o olhar que os sustentava com tamanha precisão.

– Eu sinto como se eles estivessem me deixando pela primeira vez.

E naquela mesma noite de janeiro, Edward se embrenhou em Bella entre os lençóis de seu pequeno apartamento, em um bairro próximo dali. E experimentou o sabor de um sorriso sincero em meio a tantos suspiros e arrepios involuntários. Ter Bella em seus braços dava a sua alma o desejo de ser um homem melhor, um homem correto que não precisaria passar noites e mais noites em jogos de azar e negócios ilegais para se dar bem na vida. Embora nem sempre os desejos pudessem fazer parte da realidade.

– Você parece tão distante... – Bella ofegou entre o beijo que trocavam, sentindo as mãos do namorado apertarem seus quadris contra o capô do _Mustang_.

– Lembra de quando nos conhecemos? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, umedecendo o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de mordiscá-lo levemente. – Acho que me apaixonei por você naquele mesmo dia.

Ela soltou uma risada divertida, sentindo os resquícios de tabaco e _cannabis_ ao sugar o lábio inferior de Edward. Ambos gemeram em deleite.

– Eu sou louca por você – A garota confessou, apertando os braços fortes do britânico, recheados por inúmeras tatuagens. Nenhuma que se referisse a ela ali, exceto pela inicial de seu nome tatuada no peito de Edward, três meses depois que se conheceram. – Me tira daqui? Vamos pra qualquer outro lugar.

E assim ele fez, dando um último beijo nos lábios entreabertos de Isabella e a puxando em direção às portas do carro, acelerando para longe dali, já que era perigosamente perto da mansão onde ela vivia.

É claro que a morena acabou retornando à casa dos pais na manhã seguinte ao dia em que se conheceram, proporcionando a ela terríveis sermões de sua mãe que quase arrancou os cabelos ao saber que sua filhinha passara a noite com um cara qualquer. Obviamente ela se recusou a conhecer Edward ao descobrir que ele não passava de um britânico que _fugira_ de Londres para se aventurar na Califórnia, proibindo Bella de vê-lo outra vez e cair nos gracejos e nas palavras encantadoras que o garoto poderia lhe oferecer.

Tarde demais, porém. Além de já ter ido se deitar com o inglês, a garota já havia deixado seu coração inteiramente para ele, dividindo não somente a mesma cama durante várias noites sequentes, como também suas roupas, seus cachimbos e cigarros, e muitas fugas da polícia de Los Angeles. Eles não se importavam em fazer o que não deviam. Na verdade, Bella já se afundara completamente no submundo do homem a quem se entregara de corpo e alma – e ela jamais se arrependera disso.

E como poderia? Ela amava seu pedaço de pecado, seu James Dean, o homem de tatuagens, drogas e jaquetas de couro que a fazia se sentir viva. Como nunca antes.

As luzes de Los Angeles eram as únicas coisas que Isabella conseguia ver ao longe, no momento em que o namorado estacionou o _Mustang_ em uma rua deserta no topo da cidade – o imenso letreiro de Hollywood como vista há alguns metros dali. Ela abriu a porta do carro cuidadosamente, encantada com o cenário de arrancar suspiros, enquanto Edward procurava por algo no porta-luvas.

O britânico de 27 anos logo encontrou seu fiel cachimbo, amassando a _marijuana_ e preparando um bom fumo à medida que admirava o olhar de sua garota do lado de fora. A garota simplesmente o enlouquecia com sua alma bagunçada, seu longo cabelo e sua pele bronzeada. Ela o levava ao pior dos infernos com um único sorriso.

Ela girou os calcanhares, movimentando os suaves cachos que teimavam em se formar nas pontas avermelhadas, sorrindo para o jovem como quem dizia _me ame e me leve pra onde você for_. Era aquele fodido sorriso inocente que fazia Edward tomá-la em seus braços e se enterrar dentro dela enquanto se divertiam numa cama qualquer. O local nunca importava quando se tratava de sua pequena Marilyn.

– Venha. – Sua voz soou em um baixo murmúrio, fazendo a morena caminhar de volta até o carro.

Isabella, então, abriu a porta do motorista, sentando-se no colo do namorado sem qualquer pudor. O lábio inferior sendo mordiscado pelos dentes perfeitos fez Edward aproximar o rosto, até que ele próprio estivesse mordendo e sugando aquela boca avermelhada. Ele gemeu quando sentiu um resquício de sangue escorregar dos lábios dela direto para sua língua.

– Você é minha perdição, Bella – Sussurrou, encostando seus narizes em uma carícia tranquila e suave, inspirando o delicioso aroma de frésias e cocaína que só ela possuía.

– Eu gosto de fazer você se sentir assim... – ela brincou, furtando o cachimbo aceso das mãos do inglês antes de tragar profundamente. A sensação da maconha entrando em cada um de seus poros era entorpecente, fazendo-a deslizar a fumaça delicadamente no ar.

– Assim como? – Edward retrucou com um arqueio de sobrancelha, vendo-a tragar outra vez. – Perdido, louco, completamente insano?

– Viciado em outra coisa além de drogas. – Murmurou somente, soprando a fumaça carinhosamente contra os lábios do namorado enquanto fitava o fundo de seus olhos capazes de sugar qualquer sentimento.

– Ah, anjo... – ele suspirou, tragando com suavidade a _marijuana_ antes de soltar o fumo em uma lufada de ar – Você é a pior delas.

A linda jovem soltou uma risadinha divertida ao passo em que se esticava no colo do homem para alcançar alguns CDs deixados no banco do passageiro. Com o ambiente repleto pela névoa branca, ela avistou um antigo álbum do Johnny Cash – e, logo, o casal era embebido na melodia suave e nostálgica de "You Are My Sunshine".

Ela fechou os olhos, mexendo a cabeça suavemente, os lábios brincando ao sussurrar _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..."_. Edward simplesmente ficou ali, embriagando-se com a erva ao ouvir os acordes do _folk_ se contorcerem deliciosamente em suas entranhas; a voz grave do cantor misturando-se aos sussurros apaixonantes de sua menina.

E aquela cena, Bella movimentando-se docemente no ritmo da música o fez recordar de uma de suas noites em seu velho apartamento. As felpas do chão encarpetado massageavam os pés descalços da morena, que dançava displicentemente de um lado para o outro na sala de estar.

Algumas poucas luminárias acesas iluminavam o cômodo de tons caramelo com apenas dois sofás, duas enormes janelas, um estéreo e uma pequena escrivaninha em um dos cantos – pronta para ser usada a qualquer sinal de inspiração. Apesar de raro, Edward simplesmente amava compor canções em seu violão surrado, com apenas um maço de cigarros e uma garrafa de uísque lhe fazendo companhia.

A jovem, no entanto, remexia-se calmamente ao som de Johnny Cash, sentindo-se fodidamente livre após fugir com o namorado da faculdade. Seu coração simplesmente disparou quando o viu em uma moto preta reluzente no estacionamento da _UCLA_, parado com um sorriso que exalava perigo junto daqueles cabelos desgrenhados e rebeldes. Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto corria em sua direção – ele a apertando em um abraço delicioso antes de puxá-la para a garupa e disparar para longe dali.

As aulas de Psicologia rapidamente foram esquecidas com a fuga, ao passo em que os dois corriam pelas estradas e bebiam com os amigos. E depois de um pôr do sol na praia de Malibu e um meio para se livrarem da moto roubada, o casal seguiu para o apartamento de Edward ao sul da Sunset Boulevard.

Os olhos azuis observavam a namorada astutamente, guiando cada um de seus movimentos como um falcão em busca de sua presa. O delicado vestido branco cobria a metade das coxas suavemente torneadas de Isabella, além de deixar os pequenos seios mais avantajados devido ao singelo decote e finas alças, lembrando o vestido que Marilyn Monroe e Jane Russel usaram no dia em que eternizaram o sucesso na calçada da fama.

O inglês de cabelos acobreados lembrava-se perfeitamente das inúmeras vezes que assistiu ao filme estrelado por ambas as atrizes. Lembrava-se de sua pequena e irritante irmã mais nova e da delicada mãe dividindo a cama de lençóis brancos enquanto se divertiam com a comédia musical na TV velha, em preto e branco. A cama de casal era uma das poucas coisas que mantinham os três aquecidos no inverno do subúrbio de Londres, bem como algumas xícaras de chocolate quente e uma boa dose de gargalhadas com _Os Homens Preferem As Loiras_.

O filme dos anos 50 era o preferido de Esme Cullen – viúva de um viciado em heroína, e que tivera de arcar com todas as consequências de ser mãe solteira de duas crianças antes que pudesse completar seu 25º ano de vida. Sofrida, pobre e com dois pares de olhos azuis para fingir alegria, às vezes tudo o que ela gostava de fazer era assistir a filmes antigos.

E Edward se lembrava também do dia em que a mãe foi encontrada morta, assassinada por um traficante como um simples "acerto de contas". Assim como se lembrava da assistente social que o levou para um orfanato há milhas de distância do que enviaram sua frágil irmã. A pequena Alice de apenas seis anos de idade fora arrancada do que lhe sobrara de família, mas que – ao contrário do irmão três anos mais velho – foi adotada por boas pessoas dois anos depois.

No entanto, ele se recusara a manter laços com a jovem, pois ao completar seus 15 anos de idade, tornou-se um fodido usuário de maconha e cocaína, cheio de encrencas e fugido rebelde da casa de abrigo. E ao atingir a maioridade, largou todos os problemas que o cercavam em Londres para se aventurar e começar uma nova vida de trapaceiro, mentiroso e manipulador na ensolarada Califórnia.

E aquela pobre menino londrino, que teve sua infância arruinada pelos podres do pai, não acreditava que o amor voltasse a cercar sua vida até que conheceu sua garota de Los Angeles. A garota que o fez rever todos os seus conceitos e chegava a embaralhar toda a sua mente, chegando a fazê-lo desejar que pudesse ser um homem diferente e verdadeiramente merecedor daquela preciosidade que podia chamar de "sua".

– Por que não para de me encarar desse seu jeito pervertido e vem dançar comigo? – Isabella murmurou em sua voz de anjo, sorrindo ao deslizar seus pés suavemente pelo chão da sala, sem sequer olhar para o britânico.

– Um convite irrecusável – ele sorriu de volta, levantando e puxando-a pela cintura contra o seu peito. Os grandes olhos verdes da morena encararam-no, surpresos, antes dos lábios cheios e rosados se encherem em um sorriso infantil e tentador.

Edward suspirou totalmente preso em seu encanto.

– Eu não sou muito de admitir, mas você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu – Sussurrou contra os cabelos da namorada, inspirando seu doce perfume enquanto ambos se mexiam tranquilamente ao ritmo da lenta música de Johnny Cash. "Hurt" tocava baixinho nos alto-falantes; a triste e branda melodia acalmando cada fibra de seus corpos.

– Você também, Edward... – ela sussurrou de volta, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, as mãos enrolando-se aos fios de sua nuca – Você também.

– "_Everyone I know goes away in the end..."_ – O britânico cantarolou a letra da canção, sentindo seu peito se apertar. Todos que ele amava acabavam partindo uma hora ou outra... Acabavam deixando-o, indo embora e fazendo que sobrasse apenas sua alma partida, quebrada em mil pedaços e desfeita em frangalhos infinitos. – "_I will let you down, I will make you hurt."_.

– Não, Edward. – A jovem proferiu em um suave murmúrio, repreendendo-o com um olhar assustado. – Nós escolhemos um ao outro, nós continuaremos aqui um para o outro.

– E se eu falhar? E seu eu falhar com você, anjo?

– Se você falhar, eu estarei aqui pra lhe segurar – ela sussurrou, deslizando as mãos carinhosamente para o rosto de seu homem – Eu irei consertar você, consertar esse seu coração quebrado e colar cada pedacinho que sobrar dele.

– Um demônio como eu não merece um anjo como você, Bella... – O sotaque inglês se quebrou no meio da frase, enquanto ele colava suas testas e olhava no fundo dos olhos tão marejados e tão verdes.

– Ah, amor, como você pensa tudo errado nessa sua cabeça dura?! – ela riu gentilmente, puxando o corpo de Edward ainda mais contra o seu – Eu te amo do jeito que você é; foi com esse britânico fodido e cheio de defeitos que eu vi os meus próprios demônios se livrarem de mim.

E aquele mesmo sorriso de criança sendo lançado para ele, em meio à névoa da _marijuana_, foi o bastante para fazê-lo entender que em seu peito jamais haveria um lugar grande o bastante para abrigar o tamanho da sua paixão pela menina Swan – que, sentada em seu colo, ainda cantarolava a suave música que embalava o _Mustang 67_.

Olhando curiosa para as tatuagens nada discretas do namorado, Isabella tragou um pouco mais da erva antes de devolver o cachimbo carinhosamente aos lábios dele. Ela costumava passar horas, depois de uma inconsequente noite tórrida entre os lençóis, somente observando os desenhos e inúmeros escritos em seus braços. Mas uma delas, entretanto, sempre chamava mais sua atenção.

Gravada no interior do seu antebraço direito, lia-se: "Até os castelos de areia caem no mar eventualmente", e logo abaixo: "Castles Made of Sand, Jimi Hendrix". E a morena curvou os lábios, fitando os olhos do britânico que a encarava com certa ansiedade ao soltar fumaças em uma única lufada.

– Sabe quantos músicos famosos morreram de overdose quando tinham a sua idade? – ela inquiriu enraivecida, perguntando-se por que diabos Jimi Hendrix tivera que se afundar tanto nas drogas a ponto de privar o mundo de sua genialidade. Assim como Kurt Cobain, e Janis Joplin, e Jim Morrison, e Brian Jones, e Amy Winehouse.

– Essa é a vantagem de ter uma alma fodida: eu não sou um músico famoso. – Edward murmurou de volta, sarcástico, com um sorriso torto entre o cachimbo.

– Mas fuma como um, e nem tem a desculpa da fama pra agir assim. – A morena retrucou, arqueando uma das delineadas sobrancelhas.

– Falou a santa.

– Pelo menos não me acabo a cada dia que passa nem vendo essas coisas pra outras pessoas também se acabarem.

– Cale a boca. – ele a olhou, de repente, furioso.

– Medo de ouvir a verdade, Edward? Ela dói? – Isabella questionou, aproximando-se do rosto nervoso do homem, vendo suas feições fixarem-se em um olhar perigoso apesar da névoa ao redor deles. – Porque dói em mim ver você assim.

– Sou assim desde muito antes de conhecer você – O britânico proferiu em um tom baixo e assustador. – E é bom medir suas palavras pra não acabar em problemas, anjo.

– Por quê? Vai me matar como mata seus espinhos? – ela perguntou petulante.

– Não me tente. – Alertou, encarando-a fixamente.

– Você me ama.

– Amo. E esse é o meu maior pecado.

E encarando aqueles olhos verdes que fodiam com sua cabeça, Edward a puxou contra seu corpo, pressionando os lábios cheios e avermelhados aos seus. A morena assustou-se com a brusquidão do beijo, sentindo os lábios do namorado firmes e duros enquanto suas pálpebras cerravam e seu cenho franzia. Era como se ele estivesse sugando sua alma naquele beijo seco e violento, sugando toda a parte correta e boa que ainda sobrava dentro de si, sugando o que lhe restara de decência e autopiedade.

Logo, as mãos de Isabella encontraram o peito do homem, empurrando-o para longe de si ao passo em que ele encaixa as grandes mãos ao redor do quadril da namorada, trazendo-a de volta ao tentar colar seus lábios novamente aos seus – que, prontamente, desviou. E a fúria foi instalada.

– Que porra é essa, Bella? – ele perguntou em um rompante; as narinas infladas em cólera enquanto os olhos simplesmente fulminavam, atravessando o rosto da garota.

– Que porra é essa você, Edward?! – A morena murmurou de volta, sentindo as mãos masculinas puxarem seu queixo para aproximarem seus rostos. Ela tentou desviar, em vão.

– Vai me evitar agora? – Questionou, encarando os grandes olhos ficarem marejados em ódio e medo.

– Você está me machucando. – ela grunhiu, encaixando as pequenas mãos no antebraço no inglês, inutilmente tentando fazê-lo soltar seu rosto. Em resposta, ele somente apertou ainda mais o queixo de linhas suaves da menina, aproximando-se perigosamente.

– Desculpe destruir os seus sonhos, princesa, – ele sussurrou, fitando-a profundamente – eu nunca disse que era o príncipe perfeito pra você.

– Se eu quisesse um merda de príncipe, estaria com algum _playboy_ de Bel Air e não aqui com você. – Isabella rebateu, enfim livrando-se do aperto do britânico; seu olhar quente a fulminando.

E antes que ele pudesse reagir, a herdeira Swan pulou para fora do colo do homem, deixando-o impassivo e inerte enquanto ela se sentava no banco do passageiro. Edward detestava quando a garota debatia e o colocava em contradição – e se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de ter certeza que o sujeito estivesse ardendo no inferno, instantes depois.

Mas era sua pequena ali, sua pequena estupidamente rebelde e teimosa namorada. E à medida que o rapaz londrino girava a chave na ignição, Isabella fechava-se em seu próprio casulo, abraçando os joelhos e colocando a cabeça contra o vidro do carro. Tudo o que sua mente fazia naquele momento era remoer lembranças de noites quentes, afáveis ou selvagens, nas suítes do _Chateau Marmont_.

Ela simplesmente amava usar os cartões de créditos do papai e da mamãe para desfrutar de quartos de hotéis caros e garrafas e mais garrafas de uísque e licor de morango. Obviamente que a jovem saía de casa antes que os pais acordassem e chegava quando eles já haviam ido dormir; ouvir sermões de dois mesquinhos da alta sociedade seria menos produtivo do que ir a um concerto da Britney Spears – embora Isabella adorasse os álbuns da cantora.

Então, seu passatempo preferido era desfrutar do dinheiro lavado, dos queridos benfeitores, com seu namorado perigoso e insurgente. E numa certa noite quente de um típico verão na Califórnia, Isabella lembrava-se perfeitamente de estar nos braços quentes e musculosos do inglês.

– Eu adoro o seu cheiro... – Edward inspirou em seu pescoço, mordiscando-o deliciosamente em seguida, fazendo a garota se arrepiar. O perfume de frésias quase não era mais notado, perdido entre os resquícios de cocaína e lembranças da _marijuana_ que ambos desfrutavam minutos antes.

A suíte presidencial do _Chateau_ era simplesmente deslumbrante, em tons claros, belas luminárias vitorianas douradas e uma cama que poderia abrigar metade da população de Bangladesh. A morena podia sentir a brisa veraneia movimentar sutilmente as longas cortinas brancas das portas francesas, provocando-lhe uma maravilhosa sensação de liberdade que apenas Edward e Hollywood eram capazes de proporcionar.

Ela sentia os lábios molhados do homem descerem por seu pescoço e acariciarem seu colo com longos beijos, enquanto as mãos grandes e firmes deslizavam o maiô branco e sedutoramente decotado para baixo. O tecido fino embolou-se em seu quadril ao passo em que ele a encostava à parede ao lado da porta, apertando sua bunda deliciosa entre os dedos ao sentir as longas pernas da jovem rodearem sua cintura.

– Edward... – ela sussurrou entre uma súplica, puxando os fios acobreados de sua nuca ao sentir os lábios sedentos sugarem seu mamilo esquerdo, totalmente intumescido.

Isabella arfava enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e cerrava os olhos; as mãos de seu homem adentrando a parte de trás de seu maiô e tocando seu traseiro sem qualquer impedimento, fazendo-a morder os lábios. Ela sentia a ereção do britânico roçar deliciosamente contra sua feminilidade, fazendo seu baixo ventre pulsar ainda mais em desejo e vontade de ser tomada com toda a fúria e vontade que a possuía.

– Você é tão gostosa, anjo... – Edward murmurou com a cabeça entre os seus seios, deslizando rumo ao sul enquanto mantinha a morena suspensa em seus braços, prensada contra a parede da enorme suíte. – Gostosa e minha.

– Sua, toda sua – ela arquejou, soltando um gemido que fez o membro do homem latejar em suas calças.

O Cullen lambia suavemente os seios pequenos e durinhos da garota, prendendo os mamilos em leves sucções que a faziam delirar, deslizando seus lábios cada vez mais para baixo – arranhando os dentes deliciosamente na barriga lisa e úmida pela água da piscina, onde estavam pouco antes, circundando sua língua no umbigo da jovem para, então, sentá-la sobre uma mesa que encontrou ali.

– E você sabe o que eu vou fazer com você nessa mesa, anjo? – ele perguntou; a voz escorrendo desejo e tentação ao olhar para sua mulher totalmente à sua prova e mercê.

Isabella respirou fundo ao passar a mão pelos cabelos longos e bagunçados, encarando o namorado que admirava cada um de seus movimentos. Era desesperadamente delirante.

– Não sei... – ela sussurrou, fingindo-se de inocente com uma carinha que enganaria qualquer um. Exceto Edward.

– Bem, anjo, – O britânico deliberou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios provocantes enquanto ele se aproximava como um predador ao encontrar sua presa. – primeiro, eu vou enlouquecer você, mas não do jeito que você está pensando.

– Ah, não? – A jovem perguntou, falsamente obtusa e toda ingênua, mordendo o lábio inferior assim que os dedos do londrino acariciaram sua cintura.

– Não... – ele meneou a cabeça, mordiscando seu queixo e trilhando o nariz através de sua mandíbula até sua orelha, onde sussurrou: – Aqui é só o aquecimento, porque eu vou te comer ali – Apontou para a cama, sugando o lóbulo da namorada. – E vou fazer você gritar meu nome.

E antes que a morena pudesse sequer responder ou argumentar, os lábios de Edward possuíram os seus em um beijo sem qualquer pudor. A língua quente enrolava-se a sua, fazendo-a gemer com o gosto e a textura maravilhosa que apenas ele tinha. Era algo como mel e algodão-doce. Era seu inferno na Terra.

As mãos do homem puxaram o que sobrou do maiô entre os quadris da jovem, deslizando-o por entre as longas pernas e deixando apenas o _Louboutin_ salto 15 nos delicados pés – fazendo companhia à saída de praia cravejada em pequenos diamantes. Nada mal para a herdeira de uma conta bancária monstruosa que crescera em Beverly Hills, passava os verões em Malibu, as primaveras no Hamptons e os invernos em Paris.

Isabella gemeu ao sentir os dedos de Edward invadirem sua intimidade, penetrando-a deliciosamente enquanto massageava seu clitóris. Suas mãos correram involuntariamente para os rebeldes cabelos cor de bronze, deslizando as unhas longas e vermelhas pelos ombros largos e nus do homem; o corpo forte e musculoso coberto somente por uma bermuda e uma sunga preta deliciosas, mal contendo o volume crescente de dar água da boca.

– Edward, por favor... – ela sussurrou, sentindo os lábios do namorado alcançarem suas coxas e se aproximarem perigosamente de sua virilha; a respiração da jovem cada vez mais escassa.

– O que você quer, Bella? – Perguntou, mordiscando a parte interior da coxa da jovem, fazendo-a delirar.

– Você, eu quero você, amor...

– Mas você já me tem, anjo – ele sorriu matreiro, adorando ouvi-la choramingar e implorar por mais.

– Porra, Edward, eu quero sua língua, seus dedos, eu quero tudo! – A morena exigiu completamente insana ao apertar os cabelos da nuca do britânico.

Ele, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo, afundando seus lábios entre as pernas da garota, lambendo-a, sugando-a, introduzindo-a aos poucos à loucura sem fim. O grito de prazer de Isabella o levou ao paraíso enquanto ela sentia a pequena morte se aproximar cada vez mais, chegando aos poucos para atingi-la e levá-la para um universo suspenso.

– Edward... – ela engasgou em prazer, cerrando as pálpebras e apertando os lábios. Suas pernas rodearam os ombros do inglês, sentindo as mãos másculas prenderem seus quadris ao passo em que dois dedos e uma língua fodidamente experiente a deixavam em completo estado de torpor.

– Goze pra mim, Bella – O homem murmurou, introduzindo mais um dedo em sua intimidade que escorria prazer, movimentando deliciosamente. – Goze pra mim, anjo.

– Edward! – ela gritou, sentindo o prazer corroendo cada uma de suas fibras e deslizar por seus ossos, deixando-a sem ar durante maravilhosos e infinitos segundos, sentindo a vibração consumi-la inteiramente.

– Você é tão linda... – ele sussurrou, subindo seus beijos por entre os seios da garota, seu queixo e, enfim, sua boca deliciosa. E Isabella gemeu ao sentir seu gosto doce misturado ao sabor da língua do namorado, fazendo-a gemer em deleite.

– E sua. – A morena murmurou com a boca sobre a de Edward, o que ocasionou em um sorriso torto e tentador sendo formado nos lábios provocantes dele.

– E minha. – ele concordou, beijando-a outra vez antes de arrancá-la para os seus braços. Ela soltou um gritinho de excitação, rindo alto com o britânico, antes de ser jogada sobre a maravilhosa cama de caros lençóis de linho.

E foi com aquele riso feliz e sem qualquer preocupação que Bella sentiu uma lágrima deslizar pelo canto de seu olho direito, fazendo-a engolir o choro e secar a pequena gota rapidamente com a mão. O _Mustang_ estava em movimento por uma rua tranquila de Los Angeles – as estrelas, que raramente eram vistas, parecendo ser suas únicas companhias.

– Me desculpe. – A voz de Edward fez a morena sobressaltar, ganhando toda a sua atenção dos grandes olhos verdes; e ele teve vontade de dar um soco no próprio nariz por saber que ele era o culpado por aquelas íris estarem tão assustadas e sós. – Me perdoe, anjo.

Isabella apenas continuou a encará-lo, com os pensamentos em um turbilhão bagunçado e movimentado demais para ela conseguir formar qualquer palavra de ressentimento ou anistia. Seu James Dean somente suspirou, meneando a cabeça em confusão.

– Eu quase a machuquei, e isso é imperdoável – ele franziu o cenho, umedecendo os lábios antes de prosseguir: – Me desculpe por agir como um completo idiota, Bella, me desculpe por continuar falhando com você a cada dia que passa.

– Edward... – ela murmurou, tentando impedi-lo de infligir mais culpa a si mesmo.

– Não, anjo. – O britânico a interrompeu, olhando-a rapidamente antes de retornar os olhos para a estrada. – Por mais que eu tente, eu acabo falhando com você, toda vez.

– Edward, você realmente agiu como um completo idiota, mas eu entendo...

– Como pode entender, Bella? Eu sou um ninguém, um fodido trapaceiro afundado nas drogas que sempre machuca a pessoa que eu mais amo. – ele suspirou outra vez – A _única_ pessoa que eu amo.

– Se serve de consolo, eu também te amo... – ela sussurrou com um sorriso nos lábios, tentando amenizar o clima – Eu te amo mesmo você sendo um idiota que só faz merda.

– Tá vendo? Você me provoca... – Edward revira os olhos, bufando ao tentar segurar um riso.

Isabella, portanto, esbanja seu melhor sorriso infantil, fazendo o britânico suspirar em contentação. E preso na felicidade de sua pequena, Edward não percebeu que o velocímetro do carro indicava a aceleração indômita do veículo. E, com o veículo em alta velocidade, já era tarde demais quando a namorada encarou o para-brisa, percebendo que a estrada havia ficado sinuosa demais para o clássico _Mustang_.

– Edward, pare o carro! – A jovem tentou gritar, mas sua frase foi distraída por uma sequência de veículos que vinham na linha contrária da avenida.

E antes que alguém pudesse sequer pensar em fazer alguma coisa, o _Mustang 67_ comprado por Edward alguns anos antes, em homenagem a sua querida e assassinada mãe, que sempre sonhara com um daqueles, foi arremessado para a estrada oposta – sendo jogado, acertado e estilhaçado aos trapos por inúmeras rochas e árvores que havia ali.

Não houve gritos, choros, gemidos ou sirenes ao redor. Apenas um silêncio ensurdecedor, capaz de arrancar e destruir cada pedaço do coração aniquilado de Edward. Pois, ao olhar para o banco do passageiro, e não enxergar sua pequena garota, ele simplesmente teve vontade de morrer.

Ignorando a dor que assolava um de seus braços e seu abdômen, o britânico deslizou para fora do veículo, arrastando-se por entre as ferragens totalmente destruídas do _Mustang_. E com o choro desesperado preso na garganta, seus olhos varreram a imensa, vazia e escura estrada derrapada dos arredores de Los Angeles – eles foram jogados para metros e mais metros de distância.

Mas lá estava ela, lá estava Isabella, caída no asfalto frio da avenida deserta, parada como uma estátua, como uma escultura gótica da Idade Média, como a vítima de algum cenário de horror. Edward gritou, o medo corroendo cada músculo de seu corpo, consumindo-o, dominando-o, deixando-o assolado. Destruído.

– Anjo... – ele chorou, correndo até sua bela e frágil morena, esquecendo qualquer tipo de dor que o destruía naquele momento.

O britânico derrapou ao lado de sua delicada menina, engasgando-se com o choro que destruía seu peito. E, entre lágrimas – mal enxergando um palmo a sua frente –, ele limpou o sangue que escorria pelo rosto de sua doce Isabella. Sangue que embebia o corpo pequeno e machucado, sangue que banhava o pescoço e os seios gentis, sangue que deslizava por toda a barriga esbelta e estática. Sangue que cobria a única pessoa que ele amava como um cobertor suave que a morte desliza antes de carregá-la.

– Anjo... – Edward sussurrou, chorando e chorando como em quando perdeu sua mãe, choro de um menino abandonado que se vê perdido sem ninguém para consolá-lo. – Anjo, não me deixe...

Ele sentia seu peito vibrar de dor, a sensação infinita da angústia e da dor rasgando seus músculos - um por um. Doía... Doía tanto que ele não se lembrava mais de como respirar.

– Bella, por favor, anjo... – Murmurou outra vez, acariciando o rosto ensanguentado gentilmente, como um carinho perdido, um carinho esquecido. – Você não pode estar morta, não pode estar... – ele soluçou, abraçando o delicado corpo.

E como uma prece, um pedido desesperado de socorro, Edward olhou para o céu daquela noite, desejando em completo desespero que Deus poupasse a vida de sua menina, que Deus a devolvesse para ele, que não a deixasse ir embora assim.

– Por favor, traga-a de volta... – ele suplicou, sentindo seu corpo perder as forças e se afundar na dor que o devorava – Traga-a de volta mesmo que eu tenha que pagar com a minha própria vida. Leve a mim, mas não ela. Não minha pequena Bella, não meu anjo...

Soluçando como um garotinho perdido e indefeso, amaldiçoando-se por ser um infeliz drogado, entre "por favor, por favor, por favor, meu Deus..." e "perdoe tudo o que eu fiz, mas não desconte na minha mulher", Edward se permitiu chorar inconsolavelmente, velando o corpo de sua menina ensanguentada, de sua menina perdida, de sua menina morta.

Mas no meio de um último "por favor, Senhor, não a arranque de mim", suas preces impossíveis foram ouvidas. E o jovem britânico sentiu a sua Isabella respirar outra vez, ele sentiu a vida no coração de sua garota, ele viu os grandes olhos verdes se abrirem calmamente e fitá-los com todo aquele amor que o fazia perder o fôlego e agradecer eternamente por aquela segunda chance.

Ela respirava, ela vivia.

_**Fim**_

"_Escolha suas últimas palavras_

_Esta é a última vez_

_Porque eu e você, nós nascemos para morrer"_

.

.

**N/A:** Aiiiiin. O que acharam? :'(  
Espero que tenham gostado apesar do final ter sido uma montanha russa de emoções! Hahahaha'  
Me digam o que acharam, negads! 0/  
Toodles honeystia e da dor rasgando seus m dor, a sensaço perdeu sua mrte desliza sobre a va e escura estrada derrapada dos arredores de Los


	2. Dark Paradise

Alguém aí quer mais de _"Born to Die"_? o/

Depois de muuuitos pedidos para um _outtake_, eu resolvi fazer diferente! Quem me acompanha no grupo, já sabe que _"Born to Die"_ vai virar uma FANFIC!

Aliás, acabou de virar porque já postei o prólogo!

Iremos descobrir toda a história de Bella e Edward, desde o momento em que se conheceram no _pub_ até o pós fatídico acidente.

Totalmente inspirada no álbum completo da Lana Del Rey, a fanfic se chama _**"Dark Paradise"**_ e acabou de ser postada. Será uma história que vai gerar certas polêmicas – mas quem gostou da one-shot, irá amar a fanfic!

Então corram para lá e desfrutem:

**fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/9665224/1/Dark-Paradise**


End file.
